naruto: y un nuevo camino
by JMB.06
Summary: resumen: Naruto se vera forzado a sobrevivir solo, hasta que llegue el hombre que lo ayude y de el poder. el se vera obligado a decidir que camino tomar.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de autor: no soy dueño de naruto y mucho menos de los personajes que aparecen, estos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta se podría decir, que es la rama principal de este fic. La historia que subí hace algunas semanas, es la historia del pasado de shin uzumaki. Este personaje aparece aquí y en algún que otro fic.**

 **Cambiare un poco la historia, subiré una historia por semana, puede que valla alternando, entre ambos fic, si son pacientes le agradecería. Si quieren subir la historia a alguna plataforma de entretenimiento, tienen luz verde. Mientras me avisen seria de mucha ayuda, así puedo mejorar con su ayuda.**

Capitulo 1: prologo

Nos encontramos en el ataque del kiubi, para ser exactos en el parto de kushina.

Este día iba a ser recordados, por toda la aldea.

Kushina y un grupo de médicos estaban en el parto.

(Kushina es una mujer, muy apuesta con una buena figura antes de su embarazo. Esta mujer rodea los 29 años de edad y mide alrededor del metro ochenta, tiene pelo color rojo y ojos color café. Lleva puesto una bata de hospital)

Kushina estaba teniendo a sus hijos, luego de unos minutos, habían dos niños y una niña

La niña tiene pelo rubio y ojos azul. Mientras que uno de los niños tenia pelo rubio y ojos color café. Y el ultimo niño tenia pelo rojo y los ojos color verdes.

Un sujeto se acerca a la ahora llamada kushina. Para darle un beso en la frente.

Minato- kum. Como están los niños pregunta kushina.

(Minato es un hombre bastante fornido, es bastante alto rodea el metro noventa, tiene cabello color amarillo y unos ojos color azul mar. Lleva puesto el uniforme de un jounin y una capa, que era del hokage).

Están bien enseguida los traerán, lo deben de estar limpiando . Dijo Minato

Bueno y como lo llamaremos pregunto Minato hacia la mujer

Bueno, tengo varios nombres para nuestros hijos dijo kushina

Como cuales pregunto Minato

Pues, menman, izumi, mito, naruto entre otros. Dijo kushina

Me parece bien, pero cual le vamos a dar a cada uno pregunto Minato.

Al niño pelo rubio le vamos a decir menman uzumaki namikase, el hijo menor. A la niña le vamos a poner mito uzumaki namikase la hija del medio, al otro niño pelo rojo le vamos a poner naruto uzumaki namikase el mayor de los tres. Dijo kushina

Bueno, me parece bien. Dijo Minato

Tome señorita kushina. Dijo un medico, llevando a dos chicos en su brazos.

Y una enfermera llevaba al otro chico. La enfermera le entrego el chico, a Minato.

Bueno nos retiraremos unos minutos, luego llegaran dos enfermeras para llevar a los niños para hacerle revisiones. Dijo el medico

La pareja solo asintieron.

Luego de unos minutos. Las enfermeras volvieron Para llevar a los niños a su revisión.

Pero antes, que las enfermeras, lleguen a la puerta de la habitación. Un sujeto con una mascara de cara completa, apareció juntos a la izquierda de una enfermera, matando a sangre fría a las enfermera. La otra enfermera al ver eso solo pudo soltar un grito, antes de recibir un corte en su garganta. Así muriendo ambas enfermeras Y secuestrando a los tres niños.

El sujeto llamo la atención de la pareja.

Quien eres tu pregunto Minato

Bueno, es descortés preguntar el nombre a alguien sin antes presentarse. Dijo el sujeto con mascara

Bueno, soy Minato namikase, y ella es mi esposa kushina uzumaki, apuntando a la mujer en la cama dijo Minato

Bueno ya nos hemos presentados pero tu no. Volveré a preguntar ¿como te llamas?. Soltando su aura asesina.

Bueno me llamo Madara uchiha.

Minato y kushina al escuchar el nombre, se sorprendieron y se preguntaron.

Como es que estas vivo. Pregunto Minato

Bueno, muchas cosas han pasado. Dijo el ahora conocido como Madara

Pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que hagamos un intercambio, yo te daré a tus hijos y tu me darás al kiubi. Dijo Madara

Mmm, que tan seguro es el trato. Dijo Minato

Bueno mientras mas tardes. Mas cresen las posibilidades de que mate a tus hijos. Dijo Madara

No estoy tan seguro dijo Minato

Hazlo, protege a nuestro hijos dijo kushina

Bueno dijo Minato

Muy bien hecho Minato. A las de tres aremos el intercambio dijo Madara

Minato solo asintió

Bueno empezare a contar, uno, dos y tres. Madara largo a los tres chicos al aire. Para desaparecer.

Minato hizo lo mismo soltó la mano de su esposa, para desaparecer.

Madara apareció en una de la esquina de la habitación, cargando a la mujer en sus brazos.

Minato al igual que Madara, también apareció cargando a las tres chicos en sus brazos.

Madara solo rio para luego desaparecer en un vórtice giratorio.

Minato examino a sus hijos, para luego sonreír. Muy bien estamos todos bien, los llevare a casa y luego iré a buscar a su madre. Minato desapareció en un rayo amarillo.

En otro lugar, en unos acantilados estaban Madara y kushina.

La mujer estaba encadenada de manos y pies, con cadenas envueltas en chakra.

Madara estaba de frente a la mujer, trazando sellos. Para luego susurra, fuingutsu: liberación del sello. Los dedos del sujeto se envolvieron de un color celeste claro, apoyando los dedos en el abdomen de la mujer, el chakra corrió por la mano de el hombre, inyectándose en el vientre de la mujer.

A los pocos segundos de lo ocurridos. Apareció un sello en el vientre de la mujer. Madara solo giro la mano, en contras de las manecillas del reloj. Así liberando un tipo de chakra.

A los pocos minutos una figura asedio, en el acantilado, era una figura grande y ancha. Rosaban los treinta metros de altura y unos dieciocho metros de anchos. Era un enorme zorro, De color carmesí.

Madara al ver al enorme animal, solo pudo atinar a activar su sharingan de tres tomores en cada ojo.

El zorro al ver Tales ojos, solo pudo enojarse. ya que le hacia recordar su pasado.

El enojado zorro, solo atino a largar jarrazos al hombre en mascarado.

Madara al ver la actitud del animal, solo se pudo hacer intangible, con la habilidad de sus ojos.

El zorro al ver que no le hacia nada, solo pudo largar una bola de aire comprimida. Al hombre Lastima solo logro levantar, una nube de polvo

Pero cuando hecho un vistazo, a la enorme nube de polvo, solo pudo visualizar a dos ojos color sangre. Pero esta ves los tomores giraban. Como las aspas de un helicópteros.

Tu como te llamas, pregunto el zorro

El hombre solo suspiro, yo soy Madara dijo el sujeto enmascarado

Tu no eres ese hombre, deja de mentir tu maldito humano. Dijo el zorro

Puedes que tengas razón, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que terminemos rápido con esta pelea. Dijo Madara

Tienes razón dijo el zorro.

El zorro empezó a formar una esfera negra, sobre su boca. Madara solo trazo un par de sellos, Para luego llamar la atención del zorro, el zorro solo bajo su ojos para luego, entrar en un gengutsu.

El zorro cancelo su ataque. Para luego agachar su cabeza y desaparecer en un vórtice giratorio.

Minato había llegado tarde, para interferir en la liberación del kiubi, pero gracias a dios kushina estaba con vida, débil pero con vida.

Minato cargo a su esposa en brazos, para luego desaparecer en un rayo amarillo. Minato apareció en la habitación donde estaban sus hijos.

Muy bien kushina te dejare aquí por el momento, luego volveré, dijo Minato dándole un beso en la frente.

Minato antes de irse fue tomado por sorpresa, al ser jalado por la muñeca. Por kushina

Que pasa kushina, pregunto Minato

Atrapa a ese bastardo, y salva a la aldea, susurro kushina

Lo hare dijo Minato.

Luego de ese momento sintieron un temblor, en la aldea. Minato se acerco a la ventana, para ver a un gran zorro.

Me iré, dijo Minato

Desapareciendo y apareciendo en el monte hokage.

Madara y el zorro aparecieron en la plaza de la aldea.

Madara forzó al zorro, bajo el gengutsu. Dándole ordenes al zorro, para luego retirarse.

El ataque había empezado, muchos aldeanos corrían lo mas legos posibles del lugar, donde estaba el zorro.

Muchos ninjas escoltaban a los aldeanos, hacia las zonas mas seguras o en todo caso hacia los refugios.

Otros ninjas de mas altos nivel, distraían al zorro.

El tercer hokage daba ordenes y alentaba a sus ninjas.

Aguantemos hasta que llegue el cuarto hokage, decía un soldado.

El zorro daba zarpazos y coletazos hacia todas direcciones, dándoles a casas y edificios, haciendo desaparecer por completo. Solo quedaban escombros, en los pocos minutos que había empezado el ataque.

(Tengo un poco de Flojera, para escribir la pelea de Minato y el supuesto Madara. Como por arte de magia, lo dejare como en la historia original)

Minato había aparecido, alado del tercer hokage.

Hasta que llegas dijo el antiguo hokage

Dime que ha sucedido Minato pregunto el antiguo hokage

Un sujeto apareció y secuestro a mi esposa dijo Minato

Hmgh, dijo el tercer hokage

Ya veo, y que harás pregunto el tercer hokage.

Voy a sellarlo de nuevo, hiruzen sarutobi

Necesito acércame al zorro, para sacarlo de la aldea dijo Minato

Quieres que lo entretengas pregunto el tercer hokage

Si puedes si, dijo Minato

Ambos ninjas fueron interrumpidos, cuando un ninja había llamado la atención, los hokages miren los ojos del zorro grito. Otro ninja

Como por arte de magia ambos hokages, miraron al zorro, pudieron visualizar que tanto en los ojos y en el pecho del animal en los ojos habían dos sharingan de tres tomores, y en el pecho había un sello, el sello empezó a brillar para luego ver que el zorro retomaba el control. Pero lo que no pudieron ver es que en la cabeza del zorro había un sujeto.

Minato aprovecho el momento para lanzar un kunai de tres puntas al zorro. Minato apareció cerca del pie del zorro.

Minato al tocar el pie del zorro, desaparecieron en un rayo amarillo. El tercer hokage al ver eso decidió armar un escuadrón de ambus, jounin y chunin. Estos decidieron ponerse en marcha, hacia donde sentían el aterrador chakra.

Minato y el zorro habían llegado a un claro, a las afueras de la aldea.

Ni bien llegaron, Minato se separo. Para luego volver a desaparecer.

Mmm, que raro es ese sujeto dijo el hombre sobre la cabeza.

Tienes razón, dijo el zorro

Que paso mientras estuve sellado dijo el sujeto.

Bueno, como te explico shin uzumaki. Dijo el zorro

( shin uzumaki, es un hombre bien fornido, es bastante altos alrededor de un metro noventaicinco, tiene pelo rojo y ojos color esmeralda, esta alrededor de sus treintaiocho años de edad, lleva un kimono rojo con flamas negras, también lleva dos catanas en su cinturas, ambas catanas están en sus respectivas fundas).

Ah bueno ya tendremos tiempo, para hablar kurama. Dijo shin

Si puedes que tenga razon, dijo kurama

Bueno, sabes lo que sucederá, kurama pregunto shin

Puede que sepas, aunque se que me pedirás que me dejas sellar verdad, dijo kurama

Así es, se que tienen tres hijos así que uno de los chicos tendrá tu alma, a ese chico lo entrenare. Que dices pregunto shin

En todo caso, también sabes que puedo modificar el sello y dejar que seas libre. Dijo shin

Esta bien, aunque tengo mis dudas. Dijo kurama

Yo ejecutare el sello, tu sígueme la corriente, dijo shin

Esta bien, dijo kurama

Este es el plan, dijo shin. Y empezó a susurrar. El zorro al escuchar el plan solo asintió.

Por cierto de ahora en mas, tendrás que llamarme Marc Phoenix. Dijo shin

Muy bien, dijo kurama a regañadientes.

En esos minutos, que Minato se había ido. Habían resulto el plan.

Minato apareció junto a su esposa en brazos.

Kushina hagámoslo, dijo Minato

Bien cariño, dijo kushina

Kushina trazo un par de sellos y apoyo sus dos manos en el piso, y susurro fuingutsu: prisión de cadenas de diamantinas.

El zorro lo único que podía hacer es esquivar, hasta que de pronto se vio en vuelto por unos pares de cadenas, por su espalda y patas.

Muy bien ya lo tengo Minato dijo kushina.

Ya volveré dijo Minato, desapareció y apareció en un rayo amarillo, cargando a sus tres hijos en brazos.

Que harás, con nuestros hijos pregunto kushina

Voy a sellar, al zorro en nuestro hijos dijo Minato. Con el sello de la parca

Vas a sacrificarte pregunto kushina

Así es, para salvar a la aldea y a nuestra familia dijo Minato

Déjame que yo selle al zorro, tu tienes que proteger la aldea y a nuestros hijos dijo kushina.

No puedo, lo hare yo, nuestros hijos necesitan a su madre con vida dijo Minato soltando unas lagrimas solitarias

Pero, también nesecitan a un padre, dijo kushina con lagrimas en sus ojos

Si tu mueres, yo me iré contigo dijo kushina entre llanto

Minato trazo unos pares de sellos, para luego apoyar sus manos en el suelo y susurrar, Fuingutsu: sello de la parca. Al los segundos apareció una figura espectral, sobre las espalda de Minato.

Que quieres, dijo la forma espectral

Quiero que selles al zorro en mis tres hijos, dijo Minato

Para hacer exacto, quiero que selles el chakra en los dos peli rubios y el alma en el peli rogo. Dijo Minato

Esta bien, pero quiero algo a cambio digo la figura espectral

Que es lo que quieres a cambio, pregunto Minato

Quiero tu alma, dijo el fantasma espectral

Mmm, si no ahí de otra, entonces tenemos un trato. Dijo Minato

Es un trato dijo el fantasma espectral.

Luego de que el fantasma, toco al zorro este se separo en tres partes. Sellando el chakra en los pelo rubio y el alma en el peli rojo.

(Para recordar bien los chicos eran: menman el chico rubio, mito la chica rubia y naruto el peli rojo, pero esta ves no tiene las marcas de bigotes del zorro en su cara).

Muy bien, ya eh terminado, con mi parte del trato. Es tu turno de cumplir el tuyo, dijo el fantasma

Bien, estoy listo dijo Minato. Pero antes de que el fantasma se tragara el alma de Minato, apareció un sujeto, justo al frente de Minato y el fantasma.

Esperen dijo el sujeto llamando la atención de ambos.

Ah mira pero si es izumi, dijo el sujeto

Quien eres tu pregunto Minato

El fantasma, se vio sorprendida por la aparición del sujetó. Ya que lo recordaba bien.

Minato vio la cara de sorpresa del fantasma, y se empezó a preguntar. Quien era el sujeto, frente a el.

Bueno déjame presentarme, dijo el sujeto

Yo soy Marc phoenix dijo el ahora cono sido como Marc.

Marc dirigió una mirada al fantasma, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Que quieres pregunto Minato, llamando la atención a Marc

Vengo a interferir en su trato o a proponer otro, dijo Marc

Cual es tu oferta, pregunto izumi

Yo te daré un pergamino y tu dejaras que el sujeto viva, que dices pregunto Marc

Déjame ver que tipo de pergamino es, dijo izumi

Bien dijo Marc, así sacando un pergamino negro con bores rojo sangre, con un estampado de calavera.

Como pregunto el fantasma.

Como que pregunto Marc

Como es que tienes, ese pergamino pregunto izumi

Que tiene de especial ese pergamino pregunto Minato, interfiriendo en la charla del sujeto y el fantasma.

Ese pergamino, te permite sellar cualquier ser humano o animal, sin que este muera. Si es una persona en ese pergamino, la persona entra en gengutsu infinito. Ese pergamino le fue entregado a un viejo amigo, de la época del viejo de los seis camino. Desde entonces el pergamino había desaparecido. Sin que nadie lo encontraran, el nombre del pergamino es oscuridad infinita. (bueno estoy en falta de nombres o apodos, si me quieren ayudar, en esa parte les estaría agradecidos).

Como pues recuerdo que, mi compañera y yo habíamos creado este pergamino. Dijo Marc

Mi compañero, se pregunto izumi.

Espera como es que estas vivo. Pregunto el izumi

(en todo este tiempo kushina estaba inconscientes, y los bebes estaban en un altar hecho por Minato, lo siento por no escribir la batalla de el falso Madara y Minato. Bueno sin mas que decir sigamos con el fic).

Bueno, es una larga historia, que pronto te contare dijo Marc.

Pero sigamos con el trato, esa mujer esta muy débil, necesita un hospital dijo Marc apuntando a kushina

Bueno acepto tu trato, pero antes quiero un Abrazo dijo izumi. Así pasando a su forma normal, convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer.

(Izumi, es una hermosa mujer. Con una muy buena figura, con un buen trasero y un busto enorme, es bastante alta esta alrededor del metro ochenta, y aparenta tener alrededor de los treintaicinco años de edad. Lleva un kimono gris, con pétalos celeste. La forma de vestir es bastante única, pero hace resaltar su buen cuerpo).

Bueno, esta bien dijo Marc. Acercándose a izumi

Izumi salto a los brazos de Marc, apoyando su enorme busto en el pecho de Marc. Marc solo pudo sonreír y devolver el abrazo a izumi.

Izumi aparto un poco su cara del pecho del hombre, para mirarlo a la cara y asentar un beso el la boca. Esta acción fue tomada por sorpresa, por ambos hombres allí presente.

Marc solo le devolvió el beso, para agrado de la mujer.

Minato solo podía observar la acción de la pareja, pero muy dentro de el había un arrepentimiento por no ser el, el que la este besando a esa hermosa mujer.

Luego de ese momento, la pareja se separo. Para verse a los ojos. Y separarse

Bueno, dijo Minato cortando el momento intimo de la pareja.

Aceptare el trato, siempre y cuando tu me cumplas la promesa que me hiciste Asia tiempo. Apuntando a Marc

Cumpliré mi promesa aunque tenga que esperar mil años. Por ti dijo Marc

Y toma dijo Marc, entregándole el pergamino a la mujer que apenas y podía estar de la emoción. Por volver a encontrarse de nuevo, a la persona que mas quería.

Bueno nos veremos de nuevo dijo izumi, largando un pequeño beso hacia Marc.

El trato es aceptado dijo izumi mirando a Minato.

Sin mas que decir y hacer me iré dijo izumi. Desapareciendo como si nunca estuvo allí.

Al los minutos, ambos sujetos se miraron, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ambas personas estaban en sus pensamientos. Pero ese silencio fue roto, por Marc.

Se que tienes preguntas, pero no hay tiempo para responderlas, ahora dijo Marc

Lleva a tu esposa y a tus hijos al hospital dijo Marc, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el bosque. Pero fue frenado, por una pregunta, que se podía decir que se esperaba.

Por que, me ayudaste pregunto Minato, algo inseguro de la respuesta del tipo

Bueno, te ayude ya que no podía dejar sola a mi familia, dijo Marc mirando a kushina

Como que a tu familia pregunto Minato

Eso el tiempo te lo dirá, pero pronto nos veremos de nuevo dijo Marc

Por cierto mis felicitaciones por tu logro, dijo Marc sin mas solo desapareció en el bosque.

A los pocos segundos de que el sujeto desaparecieran, aparecieron un escuadrón de ambus, jounin y chunin. Con el tercer hokage.

 **Hasta acá lo dejo, seguiré escribiendo. Para luego subir la continuación del fic.**

 **Puede que suba la próxima semana la continuación. Cada capitulo tendrá alrededor de los tres mil y tres mil quinientas palabra.**

 **Aunque puedo hacer mas largos los capítulos. Si tengo que calcular cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia esta alrededor de los veinticinco capítulos, capas mas o capas menos. Si lo hago largos a los capítulos.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, con un saludo y un agradecimiento hacia mis lectores. Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de autor:** **no soy dueño de naruto y mucho menos de sus personajes, estos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Capitulo 1: encuentros y salvación.**

 **Habían llegado los escuadrones de refuerzo, junto al tercer hokage. Pero al llegar se encontraron con una vista, fuera de lugar. Una explanada en su mayoría destruida. Y en medio al cuarto hokage.**

 **¿Qué paso aquí, Minato? Pregunto el tercero**

 **Bueno, tuve que sellar al zorro en mis hijos. Dijo Minato**

 **Mmm, ya veo, pero ahora hay que llevar a kushina y a mis hijos, al hospital. Dijo Minato**

 **Bueno, tienes razon. Dijo el tercero**

 **Unos minutos mas tarde, Minato y el tercero, se encontraban en el hospital, esperando los resultados de salud.**

 **Disculpe, señor hokage, tengo los resultados de los examen de salud, de su esposa y sus hijos. Dijo el medico**

 **¿y como se encuentran?. Pregunto Minato**

 **Bueno, sus hijos se encuentran bien, fuera de peligro. Pero su esposa se encuentra muy débil. Dijo el medico**

 **¿Se va a recuperar?, pregunto Minato**

 **Si, con un poco de descanso, se pude recuperar. Dijo el medico**

 **Pero fueron, sacados por la aparición de un Anbu.**

 **Disculpe, hokage-sama, el concejo invoco una reunión. Dijo el Anbu**

 **Esta bien, ya iré para allá, ve y busca al tercero. Dijo Minato**

 **Bueno, hokage-sama. Dijo el Anbu, y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.**

 **Minato se despidió del medico. Y se alego caminando hacia la salida.**

 **Unos minutos mas tarde. En una habitación, se llevaba acabo una reunión. Donde estaban todo el concejo shinobi.**

 **Disculpe, hokage-sama, ¿que paso con el zorro?. Pregunto un ninja del concejo**

 **El zorro, esta sellado en mis tres hijos, ¿Por qué, inoichi-san?. Pregunto Minato**

 **No es por nada, solo quería saber. Dijo el ahora conocido inoichi**

 **Esta bien, se que tienen varias preguntas. Pueden preguntar con libertad, siempre y cuando este en mis limites. Dijo Minato**

 **Tenemos, pocas opciones. Tras el ataque del kiubi, ahí que proteger la aldea. Dijo un concejero.**

 **Quiero, que me entreguen. A los contenedores, para volverlos. El arma definitiva, para la aldea. Dijo un hombre con vendas en la cara, los concejeros empezaron a murmurar, a cerca del tema reciente. Pero fueron interrumpidos por las vos de su hokage.**

 **No, no lo permitiré, no pondré a ninguno de mis hijos, a tu disposición, danzo. Dijo Minato con un poco de furia en sus palabras.**

 **No estoy de acuerdo, son armas de la aldea, dijo una mujer de la tercera edad.**

 **Pues, estoy de acuerdo con Minato, dijo el tercero, haciéndose notar en la reunión.**

 **Puede que tengan razon, pero este no es el momento de esta charla. Dijo un hombre con vestimenta jounin.**

 **Tienes razon shikaku, este no es el momento para la charla, ahí que asegurar, la seguridad de la aldea. Dijo el tercero**

 **No ahí que preocuparse, en eso. Dijo un hombre vestido en un kimono blanco**

 **ahí que preocuparse y mucho, si las demás aldeas. se enteran, de que la aldea esta débil. Nos pueden atacar y destruirnos. Dijo un ninja perdiendo la paciencia.**

 **No tienes que preocuparte, mientras este yo presente. No vamos a hacer destruido. Dijo Minato**

 **Puede que tengas razon, pero ambos sabemos que tu no eres inmortal. Dijo un hombre de brazos cruzado.**

 **Tienes razon, fugaku, no soy inmortal. Pero de algo ahí que estar seguros, que mientras tengamos la voluntad de fuego en nuestro corazón, no nos daremos por vencido nunca. Dijo Minato, viendo al ahora conocido como fugaku.**

 **(Nota de autor: desde acá, me saltare la reunión, hasta el final. Pero dejare un pequeño resumen: danzo y algunos concejeros, siguieron insistiendo, para que le den a los contenedores a raíz. Pero Minato y varios concejeros siempre negaban o ponían una escusa para desviar el tema. Un tema secundario, fueron la seguridad y la reconstrucción de la aldea. Hasta el final de la reunión).**

 **Bueno hasta acá, es el prologo. Del comienzo de el fic.**

 **(Nota: se que es algo raro, que continúe el prologo en este capitulo. Pero el programa que use, para escribir el primer capitulo o prologo. Tenia hasta cierta cantidad de palabras. Por eso es que no podía continuar el prologo. Pero ahora cambie el programa o aplicación para escribir, dando como resultado este capitulo).**

 **Varios años mas tarde, para ser exactos seis años, mas tarde. Podemos observar a un niño peli rojo, corriendo de una turba de aldeanos.**

 **Los aldeanos insultaban y lanzaban piedras. A el niño. Algunos aldeanos le gritaban cosas como, "por que, no te mueres, chico demonio", o "vamos a terminar, lo que el cuarto empezó", decían los aldeanos.**

 **Pero volviendo, a la persecución del niño. El niño seguía corriendo sin rumbo en la aldea. Pero un mal giro en una esquina, y un choque con uno de sus perseguidores, fuero lo que desencadeno algo que gamas se olvidara en la vida del chico.**

 **El aldeano tomo a naruto, por el cuello de su camisa. Y con varios gritos, alerto al grupo que seguía al chico.**

 **En varios segundos, alrededor del chico se formo. Un circulo de persona. Las personas empezaron. A golpear, insultar y a escupirle, al niño.**

 **Por mala suerte del chico, avían varios ninjas entre la multitud. Estos llevaban varios kunai y shuriken. Estos empezaron a lanzarle los shuriken y kunai, al chico. Estos impactaron en los brazos y espalda del niño.**

 **El niño solo podía llorar y gemir, de dolor. Aunque intentara suplicar y pedir ayuda, no lo dejaban. Pero por desgracia de naruto, mas gente venían a intentar vengarse, con el zorro. Estos traían, botellas de vidrio, cuchillos, piedras, etc. Los objetos eran lanzados contra el niño. Dando en el blanco y hiriendo en el proceso.**

 **Mientras tanto, en un árbol cerca de los hecho, dos personas con mascara, un sujeto llevaba una mascara de perro y el otro una mascara de pájaro. llevaban una conversación acerca del ataque al chico.**

 **¿Que piensas, debemos interferir en la paliza al chico?. Pregunto el sujeto con mascara de pájaro**

 **No, todavía no, ambos sabemos que la bestia tiene que morir. Contesto el otro sujeto con mascara de perro.**

 **No, estoy seguro perro, esta es nuestra misión. De proteger al chico, tu mas que nadie sabes que si no interferimos ahora. Ambos estaremos muerto, por las manos del tercero. Dijo el sujeto con mascara de pájaro**

 **No te preocupes pájaro, en unos minutos interferiremos, si hace falta. Dijo el sujeto con mascara de perro.**

 **¿Cómo si hace falta?, pregunto el sujeto con mascara de pájaro**

 **Solo observa, y veras lo que sucederá. Dijo el otro sujeto**

 **En otro lugar, un poco mas alegado, un sujeto observaba con suma tristeza, lo que hacían los aldeano al pobre chico. Pero lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del sujeto era: Lastima, lastima, por lo que veía a la distancia. Los intentos de asesinato, hacia el chico.**

 **Luego de unos segundo, el sujeto decidió intervenir, para ayudar al pobre chico.**

 **Con la turba de aldeanos. Ya habían terminado de lanzarle objetos al niño, y ahora se preparaban para darle una ultima paliza al chico. Pero antes de que los aldeanos lleguen al chico, apareció el sujeto frente al niño.**

 **Para sorpresa de los sujetos enmascarados y los aldeanos. Para sorpresa de los enmascarados, ya que ninguno de los dos lo habían sentido. Y por sorpresa de los aldeanos, ya que no esperaban que alguien defendiera al chico.**

 **El silencio se prolongo, por unos segundos hasta que el sujeto rompió el silencio.**

 **¿Qué le hacen al pobre chico?, pregunto fríamente el sujeto.**

 **Estamos acabando con el demonio. Dijo un aldeano.**

 **Si, estamos terminando con el trabajo del cuarto. Dijo otro aldeano entre la turba.**

 **Ustedes, ustedes son los demonios, lo único que veo es un niño inocente. Dijo el sujeto.**

 **No le hagan caso, solo es un viejo, que no sabe lo que hace. Dijo otro aldeano.**

 **Si, ustedes le ponen un dedo encima, yo los torturare, hasta la muerte. Dijo el sujeto**

 **Los aldeanos, retrocedieron unos pasos, ante la fría mirada del hombre. Pero siempre ahí un valiente o tonto, en un grupo. Que se quiso hacer el valiente.**

 **Un ninja entre la turba, intento pasarse de listo. Pero como no tomo la advertencia, fue tomado por sorpresa.**

 **cuando el sujeto apareció frente al ninja, el sujeto lo agarro del cuello. Y lo metió en un gengutsu. El ninja empezó a gritar, hasta la inconciencia. Después de unos segundo, soltó al ninja.**

 **Los aldeanos, empezaron a retroceder. Pero dejaron de retroceder. Con la aparición de dos Anbus. El silencio había llegado, pero no se prolongo por mucho tiempo, el silencio se interrumpió, cuando el Anbu con mascara de perro tomo la palabra.**

 **¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí? Pregunto el sujeto con mascara de perro.**

 **Quien soy yo, bueno, yo soy Marc phoenix y que hago, pues vengo a ayudar al joven ahí acostado. Dijo Marc**

 **Pero yo tengo una pregunta hacia ustedes, dijo Marc**

 **Ya veo, bienvenido al pueblo de konoha, dijo el Anbu con mascara de pájaro.**

 **¿Cual es tu pregunta?, interrumpió el otro hombre con mascara de perro**

 **Bueno, pues. Si ustedes son Anbus, no se supone que deberían proteger al niño. Dijo Marc**

 **¿Como es que sabe que somos Anbu?, pregunto el hombre con mascara de pájaro**

 **Bueno, yo se muchas cosas de las aldeas, Lo se por su mascara. Dijo el Anbu**

 **Ya veo, eso concluye muchas preguntas. Dijo el Anbu con mascara de perro.**

 **Pero bueno, ya que han aparecido, deberían de cumplir su misión,. Dijo Marc**

 **Esta bien. Dijeron ambos enmascarados.**

 **Pero ahora, yo llevare a ese chico al hospital, y ustedes tienen que dar su informe o seguir con su misión. Dijo Marc**

 **No estoy tan seguro, de eso. Dijo el Anbu con mascara de perro.**

 **Mmm, pues, yo creo que es mejor así. Interrumpió el otro Anbu.**

 **Bueno, tienes razon. Nos sacamos un peso de encima. Dijo el Anbu con mascara de perro.**

 **Bueno, si están de acuerdo me voy. Dijo Marc**

 **Bueno, esta bien, nos vemos dijeron ambos Anbus.**

 **Lo que ningunos de los aldeanos o ninjas, se habían dado cuenta, es que ambos Anbus, estaban en un gengutsu.**

 **Marc, cargo al niño ente sus brazos. Para luego empezar a caminar, hacia el hospital. Luego de unos minutos Marc, llego al hospital cargando a el chico.**

 **Este fue recibido, por una de las enfermeras, que estaba en la entrada del hospital.**

 **¿en que lo puedo ayudar?, pregunto la enfermera**

 **Oh disculpe, señorita, me puede ayudar con este niño, por favor. Dijo Marc**

 **La enfermera se sonrojo, al ver bien al hombre frente a ella. pero cuando vio al niño frunció el seño.**

 **Esta bien, sígame por aquí. Dijo la enfermera**

 **Muy bien, muchas gracias, señorita. Dijo Marc**

 **Habían, caminado durante varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación. Sin mas entraron en la habitación. El silencio no se prolongo mucho, fue interrumpido por la vos de la enfermera.**

 **Lo puede dejar, en la cama, por favor. Dijo la enfermera**

 **Esta bien, pero si no le molesta quisiera ver el tratamiento, que le dan al niño. Dijo Marc**

 **Puede ver, no ahí problema. Dijo la enfermera.**

 **Luego de varios minutos, de revisación. La enfermera termino de curar y examinar al niño.**

 **Lo dejare solo. Si se presenta algún problema, puede llamarme, entendido. Dijo la enfermera**

 **Entendido, y mucha gracias, señorita. Dijo Marc**

 **Bueno, adiós. Dijo la enfermera.**

 **La enfermera, se retiro cerrando la puerta, detrás de ella.**

 **Marc, se acerco al chico, para luego hacer varios sellos, y oprimir su mano, en el estomago del chico. Y susurrar: fuingutsu, distención del sello de la parca. En el estomago del niño, aparecieron varios trazos, en el estomago del niño. Los trazos empezaron a retraerse en el sello de la parca. Luego de varios segundos, Marc separo su mano y dejar desaparecer el sello.**

 **Bueno ya esta, se dijo a si mismo. Marc**

 **Ya puedes, salir kurama. Dijo Marc. En una nube de humo, apareció una pequeña Niña, de no mas de siete años de edad, esta niña era el kiubi no yoko. El gran y poderoso zorro de las nueve colas. La gran kurama.**

 **(Kurama, es una niña, de uno treinta de alto, tiene pelo naranja, con mechones negro y ojos color naranja, con piel clara. Lleva un kimono color blanco, con flores color naranja, y un par de zapatos color negro).**

 **Por fin, libre. Dijo kurama, entre saltitos de alegría.**

 **Oh, bienvenido, Kurama. Dijo Marc, con una sonrisa**

 **(Nota: naruto, no muere. Por el simple hecho. De Que Marc, modifico el sello, para poder liberar el alma del kiubi. Kurama al estar los seis años, con naruto. Reabasteció su chakra perdido. Y hace que Marc pueda modificar el sello, y liberando el alma del kiubi. Pero si o si tiene que dejar el chakra del biju en naruto. Para que este no muera, por la liberación o extracción del biju, aunque ahora que kurama esta libre, podrá tener su chakra devuelta, solo que va a pasar unos par de años hasta que tenga devuelta todo su chakra. Mas o menos, no se si me entienden).**

 **Oh muchas gracias, Marc. Dijo kurama con otra gran sonrisa.**

 **Bueno, kurama ven y dame un abrazo. Dijo Marc**

 **Esta bien, Marc. Dijo kurama, dando un gran salto hacia Marc.**

 **Marc, tomo el abrazo, de la niña y devolver el abrazo.**

 **Ah bueno, espero y me cuentes, todo lo que paso, desde que me fui, hasta que regrese. Dijo Marc**

 **Kurama, solo asintió, y respondió, esta bien, te contare todo. Dijo kurama.**

 **Esta bien, ¿pero Hiciste lo que acordamos?, pregunto Marc**

 **No, no pude, nunca no pudimos conectar. Contesto kurama.**

 **Ah bueno, esta bien. Dijo Marc**

 **¿Estas decepcionado, de mi?, pregunto la niña**

 **No, como dirías eso, yo estoy orgulloso de ti, y se que te volverás alguien importante para mi. Dijo Marc**

 **Kurama, solo sonrió, para luego apretar mas el abrazo.**

 **Luego de varios minutos, de charlas y cuentos e algunas historias, kurama sintió que eran observados. Y tenia razon, ya que el chico estaba observando y escuchando, las historia y anécdotas, que contaban ambos sujetos.**

 **Pero naruto, fue sacado de sus pensamiento, por las palabra del sujeto mayor.**

 **¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes?. Pregunto Marc**

 **Naruto, con un poco de miedo, se tapo con las sabanas, para disminuir un poco el miedo y contesto.**

 **Si señor, estoy bien… dijo naruto, dejando en suspenso sus palabra. Pero luego de unos segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar.**

 **Como me siento, pues… devuelta dejo sus palabras en el aire.**

 **¿me tienes miedo?, pregunto Marc a naruto.**

 **Pues si. Mira como estas vestido, y te dice todo. Dijo kurama.**

 **Bueno, hace unas par de horas, que vuelvo y me encuentro con esto. Contesto Marc**

 **Ya veo, ¿pero que hiciste hasta que nos encontramos?, pregunto kurama.**

 **Bueno, estuve buscándolos, durante varios minutos. Hasta que los encontré y los salve. Dijo Marc.**

 **¿Usted fue el que me ayudo?, pregunto naruto. Todavía por debajo de las sabanas.**

 **Así es, yo te salve de la turba y los ninjas. Dijo Marc**

 **Muchas gracias, por ayudarme. Dijo naruto, destapándose y sentándose en la cama.**

 **De nada, pero dime. ¿Y tus padres?, pregunto Marc**

 **¿Mis padres?, pregunto naruto.**

 **Así es, ¿tu tienes padres?. Pregunto Marc**

 **Si tiene padres, pero solo que. Dijo kurama, Dejando sus palabras al aire.**

 **Bueno, mi padre debe estar en su oficina y mi madre pues, haciendo la cena. Dijo naruto, con su cabeza gacha.**

 **Ya veo, tengo una ultima pregunta para ti, dijo Marc**

 **Yo tengo varias para usted, contesto un sujeto desde la puerta.**

 **Ah bueno, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, joven. Dijo Marc, mirando a naruto.**

 **Mi primera pregunta es, ¿Quién es usted y que hace en la habitación del chico?. Pregunto el sujeto desde la puerta.**

 **Veo que cambiaste tu voz joven. Pero Bueno joven, yo soy Marc phoenix y que hago en tu habitación, yo te traje al hospital. Dijo Marc, dando una gran sonrisa.**

 **Ya veo, ¿y quien es la joven, alado de usted?, pregunto el sujeto desde la puerta.**

 **Oh veo, que eres muy curioso joven. Pero bueno esta joven es mi alumna, y se llama kurama. Dijo Marc.**

 **Ya veo, y cual es su pregunta. Dijo naruto.**

 **Bueno, mi pregunta era, ¿Cómo te llamas joven, al igual que el sujeto en la puerta?. Dijo Marc.**

 **Primero empezó el joven, en la cama.**

 **Mi nombre es, naruto uzumaki namikase. Dijo naruto.**

 **Ya veo, un gusto en conocerte naruto, pero ahora usted señor. Dijo Marc, Sin voltear a ver al hombre.**

 **Bueno, mi nombre es Hiruzen sarutobi. Al antiguo hokage. Dijo el ahora conocido Hiruzen.**

 **(Nota: el viejo hokage, sigue siendo igual, que en el manga y anime. Al igual que naruto, solo que este tiene el pelo rojo, y no tiene sus bigotes de zorro).**

 **Ah bueno, un gusto en conocerlos a ambos. Dijo kurama, haciendo una reverencia.**

 **El gusto es mutuo. Dijo Hiruzen, acercándose a la cama de naruto.**

 **Naruto. Al ver a el tercero, salto de la cama. Lanzándose a los brazos de el hombre.**

 **Oh naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?, pregunto el anterior hokage.**

 **Si abuelo jiji, estoy bien. Gracias a Marc phoenix. Dijo naruto.**

 **Ya veo, entonces debo de agradecerle a usted, por salvar a este niño. Dijo el tercero.**

 **No tiene que agradecer, el niño necesitaba mi ayuda, y fue lo menos que podía hacer. Dijo Marc, rascándose la cabeza.**

 **Aunque sea déjeme, agradecerle de algún modo. Dijo el viejo hokage.**

 **Mmm, no se si es una buena idea. Dijo Marc**

 **¿Por favor, puede considerarlo?, pregunto naruto.**

 **¿Tu también tienes hambre muchacho?, pregunto Marc a naruto.**

 **Bueno un poco, dijo naruto, hacia la pared**

 **Puede considerarlo, considerarlo con su compañera. Dijo el viejo hokage.**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué piensas kurama?, pregunto Marc**

 **Vamos Marc , yo también tengo un poco de hambre, dijo kurama, mirando a Marc**

 **Bueno esta bien, acepto con gusto. Dijo Marc.**

 **Bueno, vamos a hichiraku ramen. Dijo el viejo hokage.**

 **Si ramen, dijo naruto, entre saltos en la cama.**

 **Bueno, vamos, dijo el tercero hokage.**

 **Luego de varias minutos en profundo silencio. Llegaron al lugar acordado para comer.**

 **Bueno, déjeme presentarles, el mejor lugar para comer ramen de la aldea. Dijo el tercer hokage.**

 **Esta bien, no nos quedemos fuera, entremos. Dijo Marc, al ver que ninguno avanzaba.**

 **Bueno, yo entrare primero, dijo naruto. Rebosando de felicidad. Por comer un dio mas su comida favorita.**

 **Luego de esa situación, algo inesperada. Y que todo el grupo se acomode. Saludaron Y se conociera.**

 **(Nota: como están sentados. Marc esta en la ultima silla del lado izquierdo, los dos niños en el medio. Y el tercer hokage a la derecha de ambos niños, quedaría algo así mas o menos: Marc, alado kurama, alado de kurama naruto, y alado de naruto estaría el tercer hokage. Para ser mas precisos).**

 **Hola, naruto. Bienvenidos también. Dijo el viejo hichiraku.**

 **Hola viejo, gusto en verte de nuevo. Dijo naruto**

 **Hola. Y gracias, contestaron Marc y kurama. Mientras que el viejo solo asintió.**

 **¿y quienes son nuestros invitados, ahí atrás?, pregunto el viejo hichiraku.**

 **Estas personas, me salvaron de una multitud de aldeanos, y sus nombre son, Marc phoenix y kurama. Dijo naruto.**

 **Bueno entonces, debo de agradecerles. Por salvar a naruto y no ahí mejor muestra de agradecimiento, que invitando su cena, en todo caso la casa invita. Dijo el viejo ichiraku.**

 **Pero antes de comer, ¿quisiera saber su nombre, señor?, o como le voy a agradecer al señor que me da de comer. Dijo kurama.**

 **Valla, niña tan educada, bueno. Mi nombre es, teuchi ichiraku. Dijo el hombre tras la barra.**

 **Teuchi-san, llamo el tercero.**

 **Si, ¿que pasa hokage-sama?. Pregunto teuchi, al anciano.**

 **¿Podemos ordenar?. Pregunto el tercer hokage.**

 **Si, disculpe. Me entretuve un poco. Dijo el chef teuchi. Rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.**

 **¿Y bien, que van a ordenar?. Pregunto el chef teuchi.**

 **Bueno, naruto y yo. Queremos un miso ramen con extra puerco. Dijo el antiguo hokage.**

 **Muy bien, ¿y ustedes, que desean o quieren comer?, pregunto el chef.**

 **Bueno, kurama y yo queremos, un ramen de pollo con vegetales. Dijo Marc.**

 **Esta bien, esperen unos minutos. Mientras lo preparo. Dijo el chef ichiraku.**

 **Bueno esta bien. Dijeron el grupo.**

 **Bueno, tengo unas par de pregunta hacia usted, señor Marc. Dijo el viejo hokage.**

 **Bueno, esta bien. Voy a contestar a sus preguntas. Dijo Marc.**

 **Bueno, mis preguntas son, ¿a que viene, a konoha. De donde viene?, pregunto el antiguo hokage.**

 **Ya veo, bueno en cuanto a sus preguntas, le diré. Vengo a konoha a restablecer mi clan, y de donde vengo, pues vengo de una aldea civil, a los limites de el país de viento. Esa aldea fue destruida hace dos meses. Por un escuadrón de iwagakure. La aldea fue saqueada y destruida. Los últimos aldeanos que quedaron, se dispersaron por el país elemental. Dijo Marc.**

 **Mmm, ya veo. Lamento su perdida. Dijo el chef, que estaba pendiente a las preguntas del hokage.**

 **No ahí que disculparse, ya paso. Dijo Marc.**

 **Bueno, tengo una ultima pregunta. Dijo el tercero.**

 **Esta bien, sea cual sea, su pregunta la contestare. Dijo Marc.**

 **Bueno, usted dijo que tiene un clan. Pero ¿cual es su clan y de donde proviene su clan?. Pregunto el antiguo hokage.**

 **Ya veo, el nombre de mi clan, es phoenix. Proviene de kirigakure, a los limites con kumogakure. Dijo Marc.**

 **Ya veo, eso tiene sentido y despeja mis dudas. Dijo el tercero.**

 **¿Qué, cual clan?, nunca me contaron de ese clan. Dijo el chef.**

 **Bueno, el clan fue. Como decirlo. Dijo Marc.**

 **¿Que paso con su clan?, pregunto un naruto, en silencio.**

 **Bueno, el clan phoenix, fue destruida, por ejércitos de kirigakure. Dijo Marc.**

 **Pero, ¿por que?. Pregunto naruto.**

 **El clan phoenix, ere especial, a la hora de la batalla. Su estilo y su curación, era lo que lo hacían muy temibles. Dijo el tercero.**

 **Aunque no fue por lo que fuimos destruidos. Sino, por el miedo que infundía el clan. Tenían miedo de que mi clan se uniese con kumo. Pero nuestra principal característica era, que mi clan practicaba la poligamia y el incesto, para mantener la línea de sangre. Dijo Marc.**

 **Ya veo, tu clan al igual que el uzumaki, practicaban el incesto y la poligamia. Dijo el tercero.**

 **Así es, era para mas seguridad, así evitábamos que nuestra línea de sangre, salga del clan. Contesto Marc.**

 **Líneas de sangre, ¿Qué son líneas de sangre?, pregunto naruto.**

 **Bueno, las líneas de sangres o también conocidas como kekkei geinkas. Son líneas sucesorias que pasan de generación en generación, y casi siempre prevalece en un clan. Dijo el chef teuchi.**

 **Así es, como el clan uchiha, con su sharingan o el hiuga, con su biakugan. Dijo el tercero. Pero también puede ser traspasadas, de una persona a otra. Agrego Marc.**

 **Así es, eso te deberían de enseñar en la escuela de shinobis, cuando seas mas grande. Dijo el chef.**

 **Bueno, Creo que iras con mi hija, a la academia dentro de unos meses. Dijo Marc. Poniendo una mano en la cabeza a la pequeña kurama, sentada en el centro de los bancos de madera.**

 **Mmm, ¿academia?, ¿Qué es una academia?. Preguntaron naruto y kurama al unísono.**

 **Bueno, una academia es donde te enseñan, a ser ninjas, eso te prepara para el futuro, dijo el tercero.**

 **Así es, pero por mala suerte de ambos, la academia no solo te enseña eso, sino que en sus clases también enseñan contenidos como: historia ninjas, políticas, lenguajes, entre otras cosas. Interrumpió teuchi.**

 **Mmm, ya veo. ¿Y en donde se inscriben a los niños?, pregunto Marc, poniendo una mano en su mentón.**

 **Mmm, cuentas con mucha suerte, ya que ahí dos maneras de inscribir a los niños a la academia, la primera con ayuda del hokage y la segunda es con migo. Dijo el tercero.**

 **Ya veo, así que con usted. Dijo Marc, aun en su pose pensativa.**

 **Pero antes, usted digo que venia a restablecer su clan. ¿No es así?, pregunto teuchi.**

 **Así es, quiero restablecer mi clan en konoha, aunque mucha seguridad no tengo. Contesto Marc.**

 **¿Ya fue a ver al hokage y hablar de este tema?, pregunto el tercero.**

 **No, todavía no. Hace unas horas que llego. Pero mañana iré a hablar con su hokage. Dijo Marc.**

 **¿Ya tienes donde quedarse?, pregunto teuchi.**

 **No, todavía no, estaba pensando en quedarme en una posa, hasta mañana y luego. Si me aceptan, construir mi casa y luego mi clan. Dijo Marc.**

 **Mmm, ya veo, pero si gusta. Le puedo ofrecer alojamiento, a usted y a su hija. Dijo el tercero**

 **Mmm, me gusta su idea. Pero antes voy a consultarlo con mi hija. Dijo Marc. ¿Qué piensas? Pregunto Marc, a su hija.**

 **Por mi esta bien. Dijo kurama.**

 **Bueno, aceptamos, sarutobi-san. Dijo Marc.**

 **El tercero, solo pudo sonreír ante la declaración de Marc, pero fue sacado de su sonrisa, al sentir galones a su izquierda. Pero al voltear, vio que naruto lo miraba algo triste. Pero respondió. Tu también puedes dormir en mi casa naruto, tu sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti naruto. Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo, solo pudo atinar a sonreír. Pero la sonrisa se amplio mucho mas cuando llego, la hija del cocinero. Aihame Ichiraku.**

 **Aihame al ver quienes estaban, y divisar a un rubio. Se lanzo corriendo, a abrazar a su hermano pequeño. Naruto al igual que el grupo que lo acompañaba, estaban extrañados, ya que no conocían a la chica se lanzo a abrazar a naruto. Pero naruto al enfocarse bien, en la chica. Pudo ver quien era.**

 **Aihame nechan, dijo naruto. Devolviendo el abrazo.**

 **Naruto-kum, ¿Dónde estabas?, no te veía hace una semana. Dijo Aihame. Abrazando mas fuerte al peli rojo.**

 **Bueno, lo que pasa es que, dijo naruto. Buscando una escusa.**

 **Mmm, hija esa no es manera de atender a los clientes, regaño teuchi. A su hija.**

 **Mmm… esta bien, padre. Contesto Aihame, con el seño fruncido.**

 **Bueno, esta bien, pero esa no es la manera de saludar, a nuestros clientes, y salvador de naruto. Dijo teuchi, con una mas que notable sonrisa.**

 **¿salvadores de naruto-kum?. Pregunto Aihame.**

 **Así es, ellos dos, han salvado. A naruto, de que una turba de aldeanos, maten a naruto. Dijo el tercero, apuntando a Marc y a kurama.**

 **Mmm, ya veo, debo agradecerle, por ayudar a naruto-kum. Dijo Aihame, asiendo una reverencia.**

 **No hace falta, agradecer. Dijo Marc.**

 **Bueno hija, ¿Cómo te fue, con los recados que te pedí?. Pregunto teuchi.**

 **Muy bien, padre, mañana por la mañana, llegaran los recados que pediste. Dijo Aihame.**

 **Bien, bien, eso espero. Dijo teuchi. Con un suspiro.**

 **¿Esta por agregar, una nueva comida a su menú, teuchi-san?. Pregunto el antiguo hokage.**

 **Mmm, algo así. Por cierto ya están los ramen que pidieron. Dijo teuchi.**

 **Teuchi, repartió los ramen, al grupo. Para que estos, agradezcan y prueben, el ramen. Pero al final, el grupo tubo que pagar una fuerte suma de rius, por lo que comieron. En total se comieron quince ramen, entre todo el grupo. Quienes felices, pagaron y se retiraron a la casa del tercer hokage.**

 **En todo el tiempo, que el tercero y Marc, estuvieron se hicieron grandes amigos. Así como kurama y naruto, el tercero conto por partes, la historia de naruto. Quien con algunas lagrimas solo asentía. pero con la compañía de kurama, siempre lo consolaban. Ambos invitados, también contaron fragmentos de su historia, que se podía decir, que mintieron en algunas partes, Para no llamar mucho la atención. Marc y kurama, se llevaron bien con naruto. Tanto así que Marc, se ofreció para entrenar a naruto. Naruto acepto de inmediato, ya que estaría, junto a su amiga kurama y con su nuevo amigo Marc.**

 **Marc y kurama, se pusieron muy feliz, con la respuesta del peli rojo, que muy feliz se fueron cada uno a la habitación asignada, para pasar la noche.**

 **Bueno hasta acá lo dejo por el momento, a partir del próximo capitulo, abra un poco de acción, por cierto, dejare una encuesta. Para saber si quieren harem, para ambos hombres y quienes tienen que formar parte del harem. Lo pueden dejar en los comentarios o en la encuesta, que dejare en mi perfil de fanfiction. Tienen tiempo hasta el próximo mes.**

 **Por cierto. A partir del próximo capitulo. Dejare como se pueden formar el equipo de naruto, así como también, el numero y habilidades de cada aldea.**

 **También la historia, que cuenta Marc, en este fic. Estará completa en el otro. Grandes sorpresas los aguardan. Aunque también, agregare algunos personajes, si tienen ideas me la pueden dejar en los comentarios, que los leeré.**

 **Y mil perdón, por mi ortografía, estoy intentando mejorar, tanto en ortografía, como también en mi estilo de narración, espero y me sepan perdonar. Sin mas que decir, nos leeremos muy pronto. Adiós o hasta la próxima, amigos.**


End file.
